Descendants 2 a new life
by fairymist123
Summary: This story is going to be about how Mal and her friends all adjust to their new life.I am willing to take ideals for it so tell me your ideals or new characters you want to see in it.
1. Chapter 1

**Writers note**

 **I will be writing a new story still a working progress so it wont be up for a while I will keep giving updates till then but I will take your advice on characters just tell me your ideals in the reviews if you want new characters I will gladly do some of your ideals I will not post the story just yet till I get all my ideals for what I will be doing for the story I would love to hear ideals. Malenifcent maybe in the story so it will be more interesting I will be doing pairings to like Mal and Ben tell me who you want Jay and Carlos with and i will try to do it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone heres the first chapter**

 **Mals pov**

Hey so life in Auardon is great so far we have alot of friends and after Bens cornation people trust us more now not at first it was rough for a while but everythings good now. Audrey said sorry along with Jane and Lonnie we have a group of friend now. Schools starting back next week so I am just going to enjoy no school while I can and this is where it starts.

 **No ones pov**

''Mal get up we have to get ready Evie said'' No schools next week Evie. Mal thats right next week and we have nothing to where I may be good now but we are still shopping now get dressed. Fine I will get up but I will not walk all over town shopping and thats a fact. Oh grumpy grumpy Evie said until Mal gave her a glare they might be lke sisters now but they can still annoy each other. Ok fine you win Mal but not because that glare but because you have spells and I do not want to be a toad Evie said which made them both laugh Evie lets get this over with Mal said as they left by the time they got back it was late. Ok Evie thats the last time I am going shopping with you did we really have to go to that many store my feet is killing me Mal said. Yes Mal not everything is at one store and at least Lonnie came oh and M your phones ringing I will give you a min its probly Ben. Ok thanks E and it is. Hello Mal said in her phone.'' Hey hows did it go today Ben said laughing'' Oh you know just peachie we went to one store then another then I bet about forty other or at least it felt like it anyway why does E have to love shopping so much I am ok with one store but not the whole island. By now Ben rolled off his bed laughing. Its not funny you try shopping with them. Wait them I thought it was just you and Evie Ben asked confused. Well it was at first then Lonnie came until she saw Jay then she ditched us. Oh wow speaking are they still together I know they broke up. Yeah they got back together I think she talks about him alot so I asume anyway Evie went to their dorm she has a date with Carlos tonight. So how was you day Mal asked.'' It was ok I had alot of meeting that were boring but I made it besides that not much oh and I have a science project to do I was hoping we could pair up to do it Ben asked'' ''Sure I would love to pair up I am normally paired with Evie but since she got with Carlos shes paired with him alot I normaly have to pair with Audrey I know we are friends but that perfect act really annoys me'' Yeah I know Mal we can start tomarrow I am getting tired you should get some sleep to bye Ben said. Bye talk to you later. And with that they both hung up and went to bed excited to see what tomarrow would bring.

 **Ok how did you all like it I know it wasnt long but I have to write for my other storys to update on this Carlos and Evie are together on this and Jay and Lonnie will be together just so you are not confused until next time bye**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone sorry I have not been writing lately I have been busy with school work and some stuff. This is just a update the story will be posted soon though I am still working on it I had to start over it got deleted off so hopfully I will have it done soon that goes for all my storys and I am now working on a Henry Danger story to its called trouble with skyvolt so you can find the plot on that out as well I will update soon as I can let me know more ideals in the reviews thanks and bye!**


End file.
